


Soothing

by Lohrendrell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff 'till the end of times, Fluff to make everyone sick, M/M, Naruto put on a pedestal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohrendrell/pseuds/Lohrendrell
Summary: The day when Naruto becomes Hokage arrives and Sasuke is there to soothe his heart.





	Soothing

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from y!Gal, one of the first fics I ever posted, haha, awww that's cute. So much OOC and words I didn't know how to use, I don't think I like this fic anymore lol. Inspired back in the day by a fanart by Lavitaacolori. She also wrote a short of her own for the same art, but as far as I know now it's lost :(
> 
> Written in 2013. Beware the fluff vomit. Not revised.

Sasuke rouses when he feels Naruto disentangling from him. Sleepy, he turns over under the comforter, seeking Naruto's warmth back.

"Shh," Naruto whispers, kissing him. "Go back to sleep. I'm gonna go take a shower."

It's barely dawn. Naruto dislikes getting up before the sun is well settled in the sky. Something must be wrong. But over their years together Sasuke learned that sometimes Naruto prefers to deal with his demons alone, already used to it from infancy. Sasuke is actually feeling quite tired - Naruto was restless last night -, so slumber doesn't take more than half a minute to come again.

When the sunlight starts poking him on the face a little too early, warm and infuriating just like his lover, Sasuke knows he will not have the option to languish in bed any longer. Getting up, he muses about how even the sun rose early so to witness every single moment of this day.

After his shower, he encounters their bedroom surprisingly fresh and neat with clean bed sheets and all, but Naruto is nowhere in sight. So Sasuke follows the smell of pancakes and wades through their modest apartment, still damp, a white towel wrapped around his waist and another resting on his shoulders.

Naruto beams at him from the stove, where he's preparing caramel syrup, his favorite. He's clad only in baby blue pajama bottoms, and Sasuke takes a moment to simply admire the man he loves. The sun shines behind Naruto, although not brighter than the smile that causes Sasuke's heart to skip a few beats, and makes him feel compelled to reiterate his convictions yet again: this is where Naruto belongs - illuminated by the sun in a very cherubic way; a hero, perfectly fit for the legends.

Legends that Sasuke knows are true, because he was there by Naruto's side - not all the time, but at least in the end.

"Good morning." Naruto awakes Sasuke from his reverie. "Would you like some pancakes?"

Sasuke glances at the balcony, stupefied at the amount of things Naruto gathered for breakfast: bagels, pancakes, several types of syrups, juices, breads and coffee. Naruto can't stay quiet when he's anxious. He likes to cook (or spar) to calm himself down, but today he must have beaten his own record. Sasuke knows the anxiety is still there, however, because Naruto hasn't stopped babbling: "I ran to the bakery earlier because I wanted bagels and then I got us some strawberry milk, but then I thought that maybe you'd like mango juice and, well, I ended up making lemonade somehow..."

So Sasuke slowly, softly, pulls him away from the stove and embraces his neck. He kisses Naruto's lips, lets him caress his chest with one hand while burying the other in his dark lashes. Sasuke trails his lips through Naruto's jawline, behind his ear, kisses his eyelids close. When Naruto takes a deep breath, finally a little calmer, Sasuke presses their foreheads together and murmurs, "It's gonna be okay."

Today is Naruto's big day: he'll be officially declared the Rokudaime Hokage. At the age of 22, just like his father. Tsunade was ready to pass on the title five years ago, but Naruto had refused, stating he still had unfinished business to solve before he was truly ready. The very next day, he had chased Sasuke down on his way out of Konoha, reaching him at the gates and trapping him right there into a kiss.

Naruto inhales again, rests his head on Sasuke's shoulder, now free from the towel, and whispers, "Will you be there?" And his tone is so soft, so broken and insecure and hopeful that it's impossible for Sasuke to ignore the real questions - Will you still be by my side? Will you not run away again? And the hatred Sasuke feels towards himself has never been greater than in this very moment.

But he can't change the past - he would if he could; but he cannot -, so he does the next best thing that might tranquilize Naruto's heart a little: he kisses Naruto's blonde curls, then his cheek, his ear, and whispers back, "Of course I will."

"Good." He can feel Naruto smiling on his shoulder, stroking his hand up and down his back, then fully hugging him and kissing his neck. "Because I don't think I can do this without you."

"You won't need to." Sasuke embraces Naruto's waist and their mouths meet in a breathtaking kiss. Slowly, he undresses Naruto and makes him walk backwards until his lower back reaches the balcony. The kiss doesn't stop; if anything it deepens and Sasuke's towels are already forgotten on the floor. He grabs Naruto's thighs, lifting him up on the wooden mobile.

"Never," Sasuke rustles when Naruto's legs embrace his hips, pulling him closer. "Never." He kisses him. "Never, Naruto." Gently, he cups Naruto's cheeks with both hands and lets himself drown in deep blue oceans full of emotion. "I promise. Never again."

Naruto melts under his gaze then, and kisses him, and moans. Sasuke knows by the way he tilts his head that he wants to be kissed on the neck. He knows, by the way Naruto bucks his hips so their erections touch even more, that he wants Sasuke's hand to envelope both of them. The way Naruto cries Sasuke's name gives away what he wants to hear.

So Sasuke complies with everything.

"I love you," he says, and Naruto whimpers. So he says again and again and again, each time invoking the most delicious reactions. Sasuke bites him, so that Naruto will know that this - them - is real; he's here with him and he won't go away. Naruto holds Sasuke as close as he can, moaning deeply in Sasuke mouth when they climax together. Sasuke is the one who loses all his breath, however.

Naruto doesn't want to move afterwards, so they don't. He reaches for a strawberry and makes Sasuke take a bite, just so he can steal it. He feeds them both breakfast like this, naked, Naruto wrapping Sasuke's hips with his legs and Sasuke leaning on him while standing, even though his legs are still shaking slightly.

\- - -

There aren't just Konoha villagers waiting in front of the big and sophisticated stage somebody mounted just for Tsunade's announcement.

All the Kages, the shinobis that fought by Naruto's side in the war, historical writers, painters and, surprisingly, a good amount of fangirls - pratically almost everyone Naruto has ever met came today to celebrate his official claim on the title that, truth be told, has belonged to him for years.

Sasuke had to come dressed in his ANBU uniform, because from today on he'll be the organization's new captain, the youngest ever in history. He and a few people (Naruto's closest friends) are standing at one side of the stage per his own request, all still and with their hands behind their back.

On Sasuke's right side is Shikamaru, and by his side, Konohamaru. Together, the three of them will be the Rokudaime Hokage's counselors. Sakura is by Konohamaru's side: she'll continue to exercise the duty of Konoha's Health System Headmaster. On Sasuke's left, Hinata is ready to take the post of Konoha's Education System from Iruka, who has already fallen victim of tears behind them, Kakashi's hand on his shoulder as a form of comfort. Gaara is by Hinata's other side, as a personal friend with Kage privileges.

The crowd had been fussing, but everyone goes silent when Tsunade walks into the stage without her Hokage robes. Shizune walks beside her, carrying a green package reverently.

"All my life," Tsunade starts. "I've always had the bad habit of gambling. As a person, I did it for fun. As a Hokage, several times I had to do it out of necessity."

Sasuke tunes out from Tsunade's speech, sensing Naruto's eyes on him. He finds him standing in a corner on the stage, hidden by the shadows where the crowd can't see him. They lock gazes for several moments. Sasuke doesn't have to touch him to know that Naruto is trembling.

Gaara and Hinata discreetly leave Sasuke's side and cross behind everyone to where Naruto is standing. Gaara touches Naruto's shoulder and Naruto places a hand above his. It's the first time Sasuke has ever seen Gaara smile. Hinata envelopes Naruto's other hand with both of hers, and Sasuke reads her lips as she says amiably, "I am so proud of you." He couldn't agree more. Naruto blushes a little, beaming at her.

Then, Naruto lingers a gaze at each one of his closest friends, who were also watching the scene, and each one of them reassure him in their own way.

"There is only one thing I can say after all these years." The crescendo on Tsunade's voice grapples Sasuke's attention back. "This day is not a product of gambling. The man I'm about to announce isn't a bet; he's a fact. The legends in the tongue and books of the youngest are there to corroborate my statement."

The crowd's applause obligate Tsunade to pause, and she uses the opportunity to close her eyes and sigh deeply.

"Today I conclude my years of dedication to the duty of Hokage." She opens her eyes again and it seems they're penetrating every single soul in front of her. "But you will not be left alone, for I trust my job to the most capable hands."

Naruto looks at Sasuke again, expectantly, and Sasuke can only nod in reassurance. They breathe in and out together, and then Naruto is able to smile at him thoroughly, fully, perfectly, just as Tsunade exhales deeply and straightens herself. Her posture indicates nothing but pride.

"Please welcome with open arms your new Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki." And the crowd goes wild as Naruto takes his smile to them.

Shizune unwraps the package containing the official Hokage robes. She dresses Naruto ceremoniously, his back to the people so they can read, Rokudaime Hokage, on his cloak. The hat is the last piece and when everything is done she bows at him for several seconds. Naruto returns the gesture and Shizune laughs, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then, she and Tsunade walk into the shadows, leaving Naruto to his people.

Sasuke wishes Itachi were here with them.

\- - -

That night, after they finally get away from the party, Naruto pushes Sasuke to their bed as soon as they cross the front door and hugs him tightly. He sniffs a little and for a moment Sasuke thinks Naruto will cry on his shoulder just like he did the morning after their first night together, when Naruto woke up to find Sasuke still there.

But Naruto is smiling this time. He turns Sasuke on his back and straddles his tighs.

"Hey." He removes Sasuke's shirt and caress his chest. "You know what I just realized?"

"What?" Sasuke covers Naruto's hands with his own. Their fingers intertwine.

"You're the First Lady of Konoha now."

Sasuke scoffs, shoves Naruto on his back and pinches his stomach, but that only makes him giggle. "If people start calling me First Lady, my ANBU will start calling you Missus and I won't stop them."

Naruto laughs harder, blue eyes shining with mischief. "Deal."


End file.
